The Waterworks
by PJOforlifeFairyTailFan
Summary: Lucy goes to the water park for the first time. And Natsu will push her on which ride? Only the highest in the park. Enjoy The Waterworks, Lucy, and good luck.


**This is what happens when a certain Celestial Mage goes to a water park for the first time. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Waterworks**

Cold, dark, deep. People are screaming, jumping of high altitudes, and sliding to the pits of the artificial lake. Splashing and sloshing, swimmers paddle up frantically, trying to catch a breath. The slide is steep, slippery, and dangerous. "High Thrill," the sign said, glaring at me with those 10 letters.

"There's no way I'm going on tha- NATSU!"

Where am I?

_The Waterworks._

* * *

"LUUUUSHEEEEEE!" Natsu Dragneel broke through my window, screaming.

"DOOR!" I screamed. "And you're paying for that! 8,000 J! Remember that!"

"But Lushee..."

He reluctantly came through the door, chibi tears streaming down his face. Happy followed in suit.

"LUSHEE, LOOOOOK!"

"What happened to you being sad?!"

"There's a new mission! It's in a water park called the "Splashy Slide Zone." Apparently, there are some perverts there trying to get a look at... Well, you know." He said like there wasn't anything wrong with his, uhh, speech.

"Huh?"

"Well, we're there to get your rid of them. Except..." He pointed at my chest-area. "You might be a target."

"NATSU!" I slapped his hand away.

"I'm just saying!" he said, holding both his hands up. "Perverts like what you have..._ there..._"

"NATSU!"

"What?" He asked, totally oblivious.

"You say something then...ugh...whatever," I groaned. "Anyway, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" He cried.

* * *

"Really?" Natsu asked. "Never?"

"Yes Natsu, I have NEVER been to a water park before. Now stop asking me that. It got annoying an hour ago."

"Then let's go!"

"Wait Natsu NOOOooooooo..." my voice faded into the night.

* * *

"Why did you drag me on a train?!" Natsu half-said half-barfed.

"_You _dragged _me_ here!" I half-screamed half-split-Natsu's-skull-open.

* * *

"Wow! This place is huge!" Natsu said.

"Yeah. How are we supposed to find those perverts?" I asked.

"Easy. We put you on_ The Waterworks_."

"_The Waterworks?_" I said nervously.

"Mmhmm. It's the highest water slide in the water park. Plus, you get recorded on camera because no one has ever been on it before. But you have no sex appeal, so the criminals might not go after you. Oh well, it's worth a shot."

"The h-highest?! Recorded?! Hey! No sex appeal?!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Cold, dark, deep. People are screaming, jumping of high altitudes, and sliding to the pits of the artificial lake. Splashing and sloshing, swimmers paddle up frantically, trying to catch a breath. The slide is steep, slippery, and dangerous. "High Thrill," the sign said, glaring at me with those 10 letters.

"There's no way I'm going on tha- NATSU!"

The boy had pushed me in. It was bound to happen anyway.

"Lucy Heartfilia, a Fairy Tail Mage, is a now on _The Waterworks," _the announcer said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed.

"She seems to enjoy it," the announcer commented. "She's crying for joy! Oh! It looks like she's finished!"

Clapping pounded in my ears, and so did the sound of my heart.

"Awww... the perverts didn't come," Natsu whined.

Was the boy really thinking that?

"You are going to die in seven days..."

* * *

I sobbed in a corner as Natsu sweat-dropped on me. Happy flew around, asking to go to the aquarium.

"Can we pleeease?" Happy asked.

"Just go away, you idiots!" I hollered.

"Okay, Lucy, stay here. We'll be back in twenty minutes," Natsu replied.

"She's just playing hard to get Natsu. Don't take it to heart," Happy whispered.

"I heard that!"

* * *

"Lemmme mo!" I struggled to talk with the gag that was in my mouth. One guy, Maurice, took the gag out.

"Let me go!" I gasped.

"Awww... How cute. Girly here is trying to talk," Maurice cooed. His other perverts laughed with him. Maurice had two yellow teeth sticking out of his mouth, a toothpick wedged between his tongue and his soft-palette, and red, cracked _things_ that he called lips.

"Natsu's coming, and he's gonna beat you guys all up!" I spit out.

"Natsu? HaHaHa! Is he your boyfriend? He's locked up in he aquarium with that cat of yours!" Maurice taunted.

"You g-got Happy too?" I stammered.

"Happy's not so happy anymore, is he?" Maurice cackled at his own bad joke. "The thing is, Girly, you're all ours now."

He started to lift my bikini top up, his minions working on my bottoms.

"Stop!" I squirmed underneath their rough touch. "You can't!"

Natsu... please come.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

I looked up in surprise.

"NATSU!" I cried in happiness.

Maurice stood his ground, feet planted into the ground- until Happy picked him up.

"Aye, sir!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S FIST! FIRE DRAGON'S TEARING CLAW!"

Maurice shook Happy off and landed on his knees.

"Is that all you got?" he taunted.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BURNING BLLLAAAAAAZE!"

Natsu had saved me once again. He landed in front of me, picking up my top.

"I'm guessing this is yours."

"Yeah..Yeah."

"So... WANNA GO AGAIN?! THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

"IDIOT!"

* * *

**Yay! I'm done! R&R!**

**~PJOFORLIFEFAIRYTAILFAN**


End file.
